This is our life
by Kei's-Girl
Summary: This story is for the readers.Its going to be on the warrior cats daily lives and if you want a plot change just send it to me! Just send in your OCs and plot ideas and the story will start. Enjoy!The rating might change from K to T throughout the story.
1. OC Form

**So I'm making a new story for the book series Warriors since I deleted my other story. This is an OC story so I can't get started till I get at least 5-10 characters. It would be better if you Private Messaged me your characters but you can also put them in a review. It really won't make a difference. And the clans are the same old Thunderclan, Riverclan ect. If you have a cool plot in mind just tell me as right now i have none...heh heh**

**Here is the form;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:** (Kits: 6 moons and younger/Apprentices: 6 to 13 moons/Warriors: 13 to 60 moons/Senior Warriors: 60 to 108 moons/Elders: 108 moons and older)

**Clan (if a rouge or loner say so here):**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate:**

**Mentor/Apprentice:**

**History:**

**Other Info:**


	2. Alliances

**I will keep updating this just so you know which positions are filled. I might change around the mates a bit or the kits you sent in might have a different mother. Also send me in your plot ideas if you want something to happen. I also have a new forum up called MEOW. I would love it if you could join. The link is: **.net/forum/MEOW/75924/

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Windstar-Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** Tanglestripe-Small, pretty she cat with a white pelt with darker grey and black stripes and big green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors: **Scarshadow-dark gray tom with amber eyes(apprentice is Nightpaw)

Smokestripe-A handsome coal grey tom with emerald green eyes.

**Apprentices:** Nightpaw-smoky gray (almost black) she-cat with blue eyes(mentor is Scarshadow)

Sunpaw- golden-yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Ginkopaw- Pale ginger tom with light green eyes

**Queens:**

**Kit:**

**Elders:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Hawkstar**-**Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes(mate is Dovewing)

**Deputy:** Darkhaze-Gray tom with dark blue eyes(apprentice is Fernpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Eaglefeather-long limbed she cat with a gold underbelly, long gold tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors: **Rainsky-Dark gray tom with black speckles

**Apprentices: **Fernpaw- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(mentor is Darkhaze)

**Queens: **Dovewing-Pale gray almost an ash white, she-cat with dark blue eyes(mate is Hawkstar)

**Kits: **Blackkit- Jet black tom with green eyes(mother is Dovewing)

Whitekit- She-cat with white fluffy fur with amber eyes(mother is Dovewing)

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan**:

**Leader:** Rainstar-blue-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes(mate is Brightleg)

**Deputy:** Frozenpelt- beautiful white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw(fern)-Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Warriors: **Brightleg-A dusty brown coloured tom with green eyes(mate is Rainstar)

Rushclaw-black tabby tom with white stripes,amber eyes(mate is Heathersong)

Splashspots-gray she-cat with black spots on paws and yellow-green eyes

Shadescar-Black tom with dark gray patches on his back, amber eyes, scars on his neck, sides, and face and his right ear torn.

Poisongaze-Dark ginger tabby tom with one pale amber eye and one pale green eye(apprentice is Cometpaw)

**Apprentices: **Cometpaw- creamy-white she-cat with brown splotches(mentor is Poisongaze)

**Queens: **Heathersong-beautiful black she-cat, gray paws and heather coloured eyes(mate is Rushclaw)

**Kits: **Aquakit(cloud)-blue-gray she-cat with white spots on paws and gray eyes(mother is Heathersong)

Lightkit(stream)-light orange she-cat with darker orange paws and blue eyes(mother is Heathersong)

Softkit(heart)-beautiful white she-cat with ginger spots and pretty light blue eyes(mother is Heathersong)

**Elders:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Foxstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes(mate is Silverstorm)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors: **Lionfang-powerful golden tom with amber eyes and very sharp claws(mate is Flutterwing)

Silverstorm-pale silver she-cat with blue eyes(mate is Foxstar)

Tigerfire- dark black tom with golden stripes, amber eyes

Rippleheart-dark gray tom with darker stripes that look like ripples in the water

Nettlenose-pale yellow tom with green eyes

Bluepath-white she-cat with startling blue eyes

Watersplash-very flashy silver tom with green eyes

Treetail-dark brown tom with green eyes(apprentice is Pinkpaw)

**Apprentices:** Pinkpaw-small cream she-cat with a slightly pink tint to her fur(mentor is Treetail)

**Queens: **Flutterwing-beautiful dark golden she-cat with ice blue eyes(mate is Lionfang)

**Kits: **Breezekit-black tom with blue eyes(mother is Flutterwing)

Mothkit-light golden she-cat with amber eyes(mother is Flutterwing)

Leapkit-dark golden tom with black spots and blue eyes(mother is Flutterwing)

Flightkit-golden tom with silver stripes and amber eyes(mother is Flutterwing)

**Elders:**

**Loners:**

Missy-Siamese she-cat with a broken tail tip and ice-blue eyes


	3. Let me eat my finch in peace!

**Thank you everyone who sent in a cat! I was soooooo happy when I got them. Right now, since Shadowclan has the most cats, I will begin with them. I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. I have a new forum called MEOW. I would be ecstatic if you could join. The link is: **.net/forum/MEOW/75924/

**The characters introduced in this chapter are;**

**Rainstar- Raincloud of Shadowclan**

**Frozenpelt- Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410**

**Poisongaze- iAttack Mentally**

**Shadescar- iAttack Mentally**

**Rushclaw- Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410**

**Splashspots- Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410**

**Cometpaw- Raincloud of Shadowclan**

**Brightleg- Raincloud of Shadowclan**

**And though I wished I owned Warriors, I obviously do not. **

Out of a den made by a fallen tree's branches, a blue-grey she-cat slunk out, blinking when the sun's morning rays hit her sky blue eyes.

Stretching quickly, she trotted towards the freshkill pile and was about to snatch a finch up when a beautiful white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes rushed towards her from the warriors den.

"Good morning Frozenpelt," mewed Rainstar as she paused in her actions of filling her belly, "What's the rush?"

The deputy skidded to a stop beside Rainstar and replied, "No rush. I just wanted to know if you were going to send out any patrols. Our freshkill pile is getting low."

Listening carefully to her deputy's report, Rainstar almost didn't notice two cats exiting the same den Frozenpelt had recently left.

The black tom with dark gray patches on his back, amber eyes, scars on his neck, sides, and face and his right ear torn waved his tail in acknowledgment while his brother, a dark ginger tabby tom with one pale amber eye and one pale green eye just nodded curtly.

The two began to head out when Rainstar stopped them.

"Poisongaze, later today can you go on a border patrol with your apprentice and a couple others on the Thunderclan border. Those cats are always near our borders. It worries me," she instructed, "And Shadescar, can you patrol the Windclan border and renew the scents. We can't let our scent fade or they'll be over here stealing our prey again."

The black tom nodded and asked if he could take a patrol out right now which Rainstar agreed on. It was never too early to border patrol.

"Frozenpelt, want to come with me?" he asked nervously while Poisongaze just padded over to the apprentice den and disappeared inside shaking his head at his younger brother's nervousness.

Rainstar finally had the chance to eat her finch in peace and she took the opportunity as she watched her usually calm and collected deputy become just as flustered as Shadescar was himself.

"S-sure I'll come," mewed Frozenpelt hesitantly, "I'll ask Rushclaw and Splashspots of they want to come too."

The pair left their leader to herself, still chatting when Poisongaze padded out of the apprentice den, his apprentice, a cute creamy-white she-cat with brown splotches trailing behind him slowly, still half asleep though she seemed to suddenly awaken when her mentor mentioned hunting.

"I'm going to catch the biggest toad!" the young apprentice boasted to Poisongaze and he flicked her shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sure you will," he purred as the duo left the camp.

Watching that, Rainstar was proud to be the leader of the ever strong Shadowclan.

_Our hearts are not cold_, she thought smugly.

Rainstar finished her finch and rose to her feet, eyes lighting up when she spotted her mate leaving the warrior den.

Bounding over to him, she nuzzled him, purring when he returned the favour.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked teasingly but genuinely curious. Brightleg usually didn't get up till sunhigh and even then he hated it.

Rainstar got her answer when the loud and commanding voice of Frozenpelt boomed from inside the den and indignant mews and shrieks of abruptly awoken warriors answered her. However the real action happened when the lower voice of Shadescar backed up Frozenpelt's words and two annoyed and unlucky cats emerged, moss still in their pelt and their fur was stuck out at odd angles which seemed to amuse Brightleg immensely.

Rushclaw, the black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes stalked over to the camp entrance and sat back down, slowly awakening, while Splashspots, the gray she-cat with black spots on paws and yellow-green eyes waited at the den entrance, looking grumpy and ready to claw off some Thunderclan cat's ears if they dared to even take a mouse step over the borderline.

Luckily Splashspots didn't have to wait long and soon she, Rushclaw, Shadescar and Frozenpelt were off.

Rainstar looked curiously at the dusky brown tom beside her and hoped that Splashspots would behave. Sometimes she was a tad bit rash.

Sighing, Brightleg explained, "Frozenpelt and Shadescar came in and you know Frozenpelt. She interrupted our sleep and wanted everyone up to go on a patrol with her but no one wanted to get up and the rest you saw. Let's go hunting."

Blinking at the unexpected suggestion, Rainstar agreed, hoped she wasn't leaving her camp too unprotected. Together the two exited into the pine forest, their tails twined tightly.


	4. I have my reasons

**As you guys can see, Nightdapple was a great help in making Thunderclan but you don't have to make a million cats. Nope. Just one, detailed cat will be perfect. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and as I said before, if you could join my forum, MEOW than I would die from happiness but don't worry. I'll continue to write even after I die. After this chapter you might have to wait for an update because I'm going on vacation but I'll keep on writing during it and when I get back I should have at least one. **

**I'm not sure if I said this before but I might change your cat a bit but I'll keep the name. If I have to majorly change something I'll ask first. Oh and one last thing in this rather long (for me) author's ramble, please be detailed in your personalities. Sure your cat could be nice and brave but could add a bit more spice to them. If you don't then I get to which means your cats personality could come out completely different. And now the part you've all been waiting for, the story: (Not really. There's a bit more of my meaningless talk)**

**Oh and ANOTHER note, if you want your cat to be related to anybody or die in the story jsut tell me. And that's all...**

**Foxstar- Chene**

**Eaglefeather-Me!**

**Dovewing- Hawkstar **

**Hawkstar- Hawkstar**

**Flutterwing- Nightdapple**

**Rippleheart- Nightdapple**

**Lionfang- Nightdapple**

**Bluepath- Nightdapple**

**Watersplash- Nightdapple**

**Tigerfire- Nightdapple**

**Breezekit- Nightdapple**

**Mothkit- Nightdapple**

**Leapkit- Nightdapple**

**Flightkit- Nightdapple**

**Nettlenose- Nightdapple**

**Treetail- Nightdapple**

**Pinkpaw- Nightdapple**

**I wished upon a shooting star but I still don't own Warriors. **

Thunderclan camp:

A low growl was heard from inside a large rock with a fissure in the middle of a clearing filled with other dens of woven bramble. The growling continued until a pale silver she-cat padded carefully into the crack in the rock. Abruptly the growling stopped but then a muted thump was heard and a pained whimper before the same cat leaped out, blue eyes wide. After her came a ginger coloured tom flew out looking frazzled as he apologized over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry Silverstorm! I was just surprised! I dint mean to kick you in the nose!" he cried, waking up the whole camp.

Silverstorm looked at her leader exasperated, "I'm fine Foxstar. Seriously, relax. I just came because it sounded like something was attacking you."

Foxstar looked as if he was about to apologize again but Silverstorm just turned on her heel and disappeared back inside the warrior den. His tail drooped but perked up again when he heard the dawn patrol enter the camp.

He sat down primly, contemplating what to do that day. Thunderclan freshkill pile was well stocked which meant everyone would be full and content tonight. What he worried about the most was Shadowclan. Their leader was a fair one. No one could argue that Rainstar was not a superb leader but something about her bothered Foxstar. She was being too nice for a Shadowclan cat which meant that they were probably planning something.

Foxstar was alarmed at what he had come up with and decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. Bounding quickly onto the rock, he yowled for the clan, his posture tense.

Cats wandered out from their dens, curious at why their leader had called them for a meeting this early.

Flutterwing poked her head out of the nursery before the rest of her dark gold body followed. Behind her four kits tumbled out, squeaking sleepily.

"Quiet children, the leader calls," she hushed gently as she pushed them back into the nursery before sitting down and wrapping her long tail around her paws.

She watched as Tigerfire, a black tom with gold stripes padded out of the warrior den, his muscles rippling. After him came a dark grey tom with darker stripes and her whiskers twitched as he pretended to pounce upon Nettlenose's tail. Nettlenose turned around and hissed at Rippleheart who just looked innocently up at him. Finally the tom she was waiting for, stumbled out of the den and towards her. The powerful golden tom nuzzled her gently before plonking himself beside her and turning his head as Foxstar let out another ear-splitting yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the highrock for a clan meeting," he screeched, scanning the crowd to make sure everyone was present.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I have reason to believe that Shadowclan might be plotting an attack against us. We must be on the defensive. From now on I am doubling our patrols. We shall not be unprepared," he declared as he stood proud upon the rock, however he was surprised when Lionfang stood up from beside his mate.

"Foxstar, are you mousebrained?" he spat, "You already doubled patrols because you thought Riverclan was going to invade our territory because they weren't hunting in the river as often. What's the reason this time?"

Tail lashing, Lionfang sat down again as muttering broke out among the clan. Vainly, Foxstar tried to regain their attention before giving up and dismissing them all.

As he leaped off the rock he stalked over to Lionfang and hissed in the golden tom's ear. "I have my reasons. I don't need to share them."

Riverclan Territory:

Eaglefeather dug carefully around the chervil plant, not minding that her paws were getting dirty. Lowering her head into the hole, she grabbed a root with her sharp teeth and bit down before quickly pulling out, the severed root clamped firmly in her jaws.

Turning around, she dropped the root onto a pile of chervil roots and leaves. Deciding that she had gathered enough, Eaglefeather picked up the bundle in her jaws, making a slight face at the earthy taste. She padded back towards camp wishing she had an apprentice when a dark brown tabby barrelled into her, knocking the unexpecting she-cat right off her feet and onto her side.

Luckily she hadn't dropped the bundle of herbs but she had fallen onto the chervil plant, crushing it beneath her. Annoyance flashing in her amber eyes, Eaglefeather whirled on her attacker before taking a step back in surprise.

"Hawkstar?" she mewed in confusion though it ended up being slightly muffled. "What are you doing?"

The tom pranced about in impatience, "Dovewing's kitting! Hurry!"

Eaglefeather blinked at Riverclan's young leader before hurrying towards the camp with Hawkstar close behind. Together they burst into camp where Hawkstar immediately dashed off towards the nursery while Eaglefeather scurried towards her den and quickly dropped the chervil and grabbed two poppy seeds, and a couple of borage leaves.

Once she had collected all she needed into a bundle, she rushed towards the nursery, shouldering Hawkstar aside. When she saw Dovewing she internally sighed, _"What was the rush when there was no bleeding or anything remotely life threatening. Seriously."_

Without even turning towards Dovewing's concerned mate she flicked her tail and commanded sternly, "Hawkstar, go do something useful before I do something I will regret."

Reluctantly, Hawkstar exited though she could hear him pacing outside, muttering under his breath. Eaglefeather looked over the gasping queen and laid a paw on her heaving flank. Suddenly Eaglefeather felt a ripple under her paw just as Dovewing let out an agonized yowl which almost sent Hawkstar back in.

Pushing the two small black seeds under the queen's snout, Eaglefeather watched as she lapped up the seeds and instantly her she calmed down as she gave a grateful glance at the medicine cat before it was interrupted by another contraction. The contractions came quicker and quicker while Dovewing panted, already exhausted as Eaglefeather chanted encouragements.

Finally with one final push, a small white kit fell out onto the ground. Quickly but gently, Eaglefeather bit the sac containing the kit and began to lick her fur the wrong way. When the kit began to stir and meow in protest, she laid her beside her mother's stomach. Just then, Dovewing yowled once again before collapsing on her side. Another kit, this time a jet black one that was slightly bigger than his sister fell out, already squirming a bit.

Realizing that Dovewing was too worn out to clean her second kit, she tenderly licked him clean and placed him beside his sister who was already suckling.

"Dovewing, you have two fine kits," she murmured.

Eaglefeather chewed up the borage leaves and gave them to Dovewing before padding out of the nursery and almost collided with Hawkstar, Gesturing with her tail, she let her leader enter the den before she strolled over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a plump silver fish.

Carrying the fish over to her den, Eaglefeather took a small bite before chewing thoughtfully. "_I wonder what the new kit's name's will be..."_


End file.
